Night Terror
by DeathRace6000
Summary: Through her dreams, Demando attempts to sway Usagi over to his side


Annnnd another one-shot. I love these. Enjoy!

**Night Terror**

_Where am I?_

The place, wherever it was, was absolutely stunning. The ceilings were decorated with elaborate carvings and intricate chandeliers hung from the marble. The floor underneath her feet was opaque crystal with a slight hint of rose. Roman columns stood tall, lining the walls for as long as she could see. Although it was beautiful and picturesque, there was something dark lurking beneath it all. Everything was white, yet black at the same time; the floors, the walls, the statues. Out of the corner of her eye she could see things rippling, changing appearances into things so grotesque that they only belonged in nightmares, but when she turned her head and looked them straight on, they had reverted back to being unsuspecting and beautiful. She hadn't noticed it before, but a fog had settled on her shoulders, gently urging her forward. She tried to stop in her tracks only to find that something had sunken into her bones, possessing her movements and unwilling to let her stop. The force had an objective, one that it needed to complete fast it seemed, because her pace quickened until she was sprinting. There wasn't much she could do to stop it, she wasn't entirely sure where she would go if she turned back, or what she would find. It was best to just follow and see where it took her.

_Serenity..._

The words appeared in her mind, each syllable crafted as if she had thought them herself. There was no one around but her, yet she could hear the husky, seductive voice and feel the owner's brooding presence. She could feel damp breath wash over her cheeks and hands stroke her lovingly.

_Serenity...Come to me..._

_"Leave me alone! Get out of my head!"_

She spun on her heel, meaning to run the same way she had come, only to run head first into a door. It hadn't been there before. Well, she thought it hadn't been there before, there was no way it could've, but it stood, looming a good four feet above her head, looking as though it had stood in that very place since the beginning of time. With no force on her part, it creaked open, beckoning her forth, and the mist led her by the hand inside. Her senses were immediately dulled by a foreign aroma she inhaled, and if it was possible, she relinquished even more control of herself than she had to the fog from before. Behind her, the door shut with a faint thud, and it didn't dawn on her that someone else was in the room with her until she heard a voice.

"It's no matter if you reject me. You're going to stay with me forever in this room and let me love you"

_Click._

A man swooped over to her, the fabric of his imperial purple cape billowing behind him and captured her in a tight embrace from behind, drawing his cape around her. She stood still, in a daze, leaning against his chest for support. Her hands weakly reached up to hold onto his arms, for her body was going limp, her legs barely able to support her weight. He held her tighter, his grip almost crushing the frail girl, keeping her from sliding down to the floor. He gently nuzzled the crook of her neck, placing light kisses on the surrounding skin.

"Why did you leave me? I sent for you all those nights, but you evaded me"

She could remember little fragments; a blooming white rose, whispers of sweet nothings in her ear by a voice unknown to her.

"I won't let you leave me" his tone had become fierce and he turned her in his arms to where their chests were touching. "Not ever again"

She stared up at him, her blue eyes blank of emotions and thoughts, captivated by his own passionate yet sorrowful lavender. He leaned down, his movements choppy and tentative, and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back quickly, as if he was surprised of what he had done, but not a second later, he had dove back in, this time kissing her with more ferocity and passion than he had before. His actions were no longer unsure, instead, assertive yet not too rough and he swept her off her feet, holding her much like a groom would his bride. It took her a moment to register what was going on, but eventually she responded, her arms curling around his neck and her fingers entangling themselves in his snowy white locks. He placed her on the bed carefully, so not to hurt her, and then pulled back to admire her. Her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat and she panted from fatigue, and weakly smiled up at him. He pushed down one of the thick, ruffled straps of her nightdress and-

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan?"

She pushed him away and scrambled off the bed towards the source of the voice. The man growled and tried to pull her back towards him only to be met with a slap.

"Get away from me!"

She ran for the door, gripped the knob tightly and turned, to find that it had been locked. The hairs on her neck rose on end as the man, who still sat on the bed, laughed darkly.

"You woke up too early. Now we have to do this the hard way"

The sheets rustled as he rose to his full height and took his time walking towards her, meanwhile she pounded on the door with her fists and cried out for Mamoru. The door did not budge, and she turned around defeatedly to come face to face with the man. Like the halls had been before, beneath his sharp and beautiful features lurked something dark and horrible and she found herself whimpering in fear as he advanced forward one more step, closing the already minuscule gap between them.

"Why do you insist on leaving me all alone?"

His hand lifted slightly, as if he was going to make a move, but something glimmered out of the corner of his eye. He cast his gaze aside, his eyes narrowing into a glare. She too looked in the same direction to see what had caught his attention.

"It seems that you have to go now" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

The room started to disintegrate. The walls crumbled, the glass shattered, and the sheets turned to dust. The destruction crept towards them, but he forced her to look away from it, and she found herself staring back at him.

"We'll meet again, Serenity" he paused and smirked. "I'll come for you and-"

She never heard the rest of what he said, for she was stolen back into the conscious world.

* * *

"Usagi-chan?"

Minako and Chibiusa stood over her, concerned looks ridden on their features. Chibiusa climbed onto the bed, while Minako chose to sit at the foot of it. Both smiled at her half-heartedly.

"We have something for you"

Minako held out a white rose.

Usagi started to cry.

**End**

This is meant to occur around the time when they're about to go to the future. I'd always felt like Demando would be the one to try secretive and underhanded moves like this. Thanks for reading! Would you kindly review? (;


End file.
